The Truth is Hard to Handle
by little clip
Summary: Luanne hates Miley, but the world doesn't know who they are, so far. Miley and Lilly struggle to keep Luanne away and deal with their relationship. - just a test possibly a two-shot. - LILEY don't like, don't read!


**A/N: Hello! This is/was supposed to be a story with only two chapters, but depending on how you want it to continue I can make it longer. It was a challenge/bet I made with one of my friends _.on. _during the Olympic Games - I know they're long over but I had a lot going on - So here it is the initial idea. I'll stick to the plot she gave me but I can add to your suggestions. I might warn you I don't have a beta for it, so if any of my cool readers want to revise it I'll be more than greatful. Plus, it's a M fiction so hope for the M parts to arrive if you like them. I want to dedicate this first draft, to my friend _J.S. Jamesbrooke_, Who is my official beta (for _In The Eye of The Storm_) but I decided to save her the trouble this time. This is for you J! :D**

**

* * *

**

There's no other place I want to be right now. I'm laying down on my bed, with my beautiful girlfriend sleeping and snoring in my arms and there's no place in this whole planet I rather be. Lilly and I have been together for three years now. We're eighteen and seniors at Seaview High. We're friends with Oliver Oken and his girlfriend Becca Weller. And Saint Sarah, well, she's not much of a saint like we thought she was. She's dating my friend and foe Mikayla for two years now.

I'm Hannah Montana, Lilly is Lola Luftnagle, but they don't date. Dad said it would be too much for fans to handle and I think he's right. In the last three years so much changed in my life, so many people have come and go in and out of my life. I've done pretty much all I wanted. And I have the person that matters the most in my arms right now making me laugh with the weird and funny noises she does when she sleeps.

"Miley, you're awake?" Lilly asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, honey. Just woke up." I said stroking her hair "you can sleep a little more though, dad hasn't called us for dinner yet."

"Nah, if you're awake, I'm gonna be awake with you." She said lacing our fingers together.

"Lilly you don't have to. Plus I think you're adorable when you sleep." I reassured her.

"Only when I sleep, Stewart?" She glared at me.

"Not to sound cheesy or anything… when I sleep I see you in my dreams, but watching you sleep is making them come true."

"Miles that's SO not fair, you say all those cute little things and I can't even start thinking of a good line that would make you want to have dinner with me." She says in a child like tone.

"I do want to have dinner with you, so you don't need those lines. I'm sorry that's just how I am, I like to say those things because I mean them." I said looking into her eyes.

"okay. Now you just earned a kiss." She laughed - 'I love her laugh'

"A kiss? All these beautiful and poetic words I just came up with and all I get is a kiss?" I pouted a little.

"A kiss, 'cause that's the beginning of everything. Depending on how much I like the kiss, you'll get more." Lilly told me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Lilly,what did I do to deserve you by my side?"

"Well, you walked into the classroom after the class was over and asked me to show you where the school library was." She laughed snuggling to me a little more. "Oh and then six months after that, you kissed me in that room, saying you'd miss me if I left for the weekend. Now that I think about it, I should have gone on a trip earlier" We both laughed.

"Okay funny girl. I did all those things, true, but still you could have said no."

"Now where's the fun in that Miles? I was in love with you, I was scared, as you were, but then again it all went away when our lips connected." She said with those sparkley blue eyes she has.

"And you say you don't know how to say beautiful things."

"Girls, Dinner's ready" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"C'mon Lil, let's go before he comes up here." I said getting up and pulling Lilly with me. "Lilly…"

"yeah Miles?" She looked at me serious for the first time in the whole conversation.

"I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Love you too. And yes, I know." She smiled and we descended the stairs holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was only a glimpse of the liley-fluff you'll see, but there's so much more to it. Say what you think about it. This story will feat. Luanne and a very well behaved Hannah... stay tuned and please, review it. the more reviews I get the sooner I'll work on it. :) **


End file.
